gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNY-001F/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F'
The GNY-001F/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F' (aka Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F Dash, Avalanche Astraea Type F Dash, Avalanche Astraea Type F') is a variant of the GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F. Appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Special Edition and Mobile Suit Gundam 00I, it is piloted by Fon Spaak. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GNY-001F/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F' is Fon Spaak's GN Drive Tau-powered GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F equipped with the Avalanche Unit and Dash Unit from the GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia'.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Special Edition 3[[Mobile Suit Gundam 00P] Mechanic File 301-2 Avalanche Astraea Type F']Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 14 They were among the equipment Fon looted from the reborn Celestial Being's storage facilities; some of these facilities originally belonged to the now defunct support team, Fereshte, which had recovered and kept Celestial Being's equipment when the organization collapsed in AD 2308.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 6Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 7-8 The Avalanche Units and Dash Units are jointly known as "Avalanche Dash Unit", these optional equipment are fitted with large GN Condensers, and their stored GN Particles can be discharged through verniers for a brief period of heightened mobility. Thanks to new condenser technology developed around the time of the Dash Unit's creation, the Avalanche Dash Unit's GN Condensers have higher performance, with reduced charging time and longer usage time. The Dash Unit is also armed with two GN Claws that can emit GN Beam Sabers.HG00 1/144 GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia' model kit manual As the Avalanche Dash Unit is not made for Astraea Type F, some parts are forcibly attached or modified for attachment onto the machine, while others, like the additional front skirt armor are not used at all. Nevertheless, the fitted parts still improved the machine's mobility and drastically increased its high-speed movement capabilities in space. These parts are recolored to match Astraea Type F's colors and can be purged when not needed. Sections of the Avalanche Dash Unit can be unfolded for "High Mobility Mode" and "High Speed Mode". The High Mobility Mode enhances the Gundam's AMBAC capabilities (a form of attitude control via movement of mass) through a combination of the unfolding of the Avalanche Dash Unit's parts mounted on the shoulders, knees and back of the legs, causing them to be positioned further away from the machine's center of gravity, and the mass manipulation effect of the GN Particles within the Avalanche Dash Unit's GN Condensers. This mode is particularly useful for close combat in space, enabling fine movements at high speed without consuming any particles. In High Speed Mode, sections of the Avalanche Dash Unit unfold for the full deployment of the verniers, maximizing the high-speed movement capabilities of the Avalanche Astraea Type F'. It is not an exaggeration to say this mode is the reason for equipping the Avalanche Dash Unit. The Avalanche Astraea Type F' can be fitted with the Astraea Type F's Sensor Mask for enhanced sensing capabilities. Weapon wise, besides the Dash Unit's GN Claws and GN Beam Sabers, the Avalanche Astraea Type F' uses most standard armament of the Astraea Type F, though the Proto GN Sword is replaced by the GN-001 Gundam Exia's GN Sword which has better compatibility with the forearm-mounted parts of the Avalanche Unit. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :The Avalanche Astraea Type F' has two GN Beam Sabers like Fon's Astraea Type F, but they are stored on the shoulder-mounted parts of the Avalanche Unit instead of the rear waist, which now mount other parts of the Avalanche Unit. The GN Beam Saber emits a blade made of pure energy when drawn, but it can cross swords with solid blades as it incorporated technology that prevents repulsive diffusion of GN Particles. ;* GN Claw :A pair of claws mounted in the tips of the leg-mounted Dash Unit, they unfold when in use. During close combat, a GN Field can be deployed to increase the GN Claws' destructive power. Furthermore, a GN Beam Saber can be emitted from each claw's center. ;* GN Hammer :Same GN Hammer as used by Fon's Astraea Type F. It is a spiked ball attached to a grip unit via a flexible, retractable cable. The spike ball houses a GN Condenser, and by using the GN Particles' mass manipulation ability, the impact upon hitting the target can be boosted. Even if the GN Hammer cannot shatter the enemy's armor, the impact can be strong enough to cause concussion or loss of consciousness despite the enemy pilot wearing a seatbelt. However, none of the current mainstream mobile suits have armor thick enough to withstand a blow by the GN Hammer. :Furthermore, the GN Hammer's spikes can release GN Particles into the target's body upon contact, causing damages from the inside. The four GN Verniers at the back of the spiked ball serve to accelerate the weapon when launched, and its trajectory can be controlled via signal from the grip unit, allowing for unexpected movements. The weapon's cable can also be used to grapple enemy unit, restricting their movements, etc. Overall, the GN Hammer is designed to inflict the greatest damage possible while keeping its GN Particle consumption minimal. The GN Hammer's GN Condenser is recharged when the weapon is stored on the side of the hips. ;*GN Sword :The Avalanche Astraea Type F' uses the Exia's GN Sword instead of the Astraea Type F's Proto GN Sword, as the GN Sword has better compatibility with the forearm-mounted parts of the Avalanche Unit. The GN Sword is carried on the right forearm and repainted to match Astraea Type F's colors. The GN Sword's blade has a GN Particle coating for higher cutting capabilities during use; the blade is usable even if the coating function is switched off. Despite its high destructive power, the blade's large size makes it unwieldy in narrow areas. By folding the blade down, the GN Sword switches to Rifle mode and functions as a beam rifle. ;*GN Beam Rifle :Same GN Beam Rifle as used by Fon's Astraea Type F, it shoots out high energy GN Particles. The GN Beam Rifle has high particle consumption and receives power from the suit via connecting to a forearm socket during use. When not in use, GN Particles are frequently stored in the rifle's internal GN condenser, and this allows rapid firing when the weapon is deployed. The GN Beam Rifle can be stored on either hip when not in use. ;*GN Shield :Same GN Shield as used by Fon's Astraea Type F. It is made of durable E-Carbon with GN Particles coated on the surface, which not only improves the shield's anti-beam capabilities, but can also magnetize physical projectiles, redirecting their destructive power along the shield's surface. Special Equipment & Features ;*Sensor Mask :Like Fon's Astraea Type F, the Avalanche Astraea Type F' can attach a Sensor Mask to its face. This removable mask has sensor functions as implied by its name, thus improving the suit's sensing capabilities. History Gundam 00P Special Edition: File No.S03 Red Avalanche Fon launched in the Avalanche Astraea Type F' to investigate an abnormal energy flow from the orbital elevator's solar power generating system to the moon's surface. Hanayo was against it as she felt it was a trap, but Fon still launched anyway as he wanted to confirm if it was indeed a trap. As the Avalanche Astraea Type F' approached the moon, it was intercepted and chased by two GNMA-Y0001 Empruss. While dodging an Empruss' large beam blast, the right shoulder of the Avalanche Astraea Type F' was caught by the enemy's claw arm. Fon was surprised; he had not expected such a large mobile armor to engage in close combat. With its right shoulder in the enemy's grasp, the Avalanche Astraea Type F' could not utilized its high-speed movement capabilities. To escape from the enemy, and save the right arm of the Avalanche Astraea Type F' from being damaged, Fon purged the right shoulder-mounted parts of the Avalanche Unit. The Avalanche Astraea Type F' then accelerated towards the moon. The second Empruss attacked, firing its large beam blast, which for the accelerating Avalanche Astraea Type F' was extremely difficult to evade. Fon responded by deploying the GN Sword and plunging its blade into the moon's surface. He then used the GN Sword as a shaft, allowing the Avalanche Astraea Type F' to change its trajectory suddenly and evade the beam blast. Despite this, the closeness of the enemy's beam led to particle disruption, temporarily disabling some of the sensors of the Avalanche Astraea Type F'. The two Empruss continued attacking with their large beam blasts alternately, but failed to hit the Avalanche Astraea Type F' thanks to its high mobility as well as Fon's unconventional piloting style. Bored of the battle, Fon broke free of his enemies and directed the Avalanche Astraea F' towards a moon base. As the base was designed to accommodate a mobile suit, the Avalanche Astraea F' easily travelled to the deepest part of the base, while the two Empruss were stuck outside as they were too big. The sensors then picked up an extremely huge energy signature – it was indeed a trap, and Fon turned the Avalanche Astraea F' around while laughing loudly. The Dash Unit was then deployed and Avalanche Astraea F' escaped at full speed. The huge energy signature was revealed to be a powerful explosion that threatened to swallow the Avalanche Astraea F'. With the right shoulder-mounted parts of the Avalanche Unit missing, the balance of the Avalanche Astraea F' was negatively affected. Hanayo was pessimistic that they could escape, but Fon was confident they would made it, although barely. Fon also noted that the Avalanche Astraea F' should be able to withstand the explosion for a few seconds. The explosion later engulfed the Avalanche Astraea F', badly rattling its cockpit and causing minute explosions that sent small fragments flying everywhere in the cockpit. Although the fragments pierced his pilot suit, Fon continued laughing manically. The Avalanche Astraea F' survived as Fon expected; it flew out amidst the explosion, and the two Empruss waiting outside were caught off guard by Fon's daring tactics. The Avalanche Astraea F' safely returned hours later. Gundam 00I Chapter 6 Eco Calore was sent out in the GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 to retrieve equipment from a storage facility belonging to the now defunct Fereshte. These equipment were recovered by Fereshte from Celestial Being's bases during the organization's collapse in AD 2308. However the storage facility was empty, even the Avalanche and Dash Units were gone. When a bewildered Eco reported this to his superior, Chall Acustica, she quickly suspected that Fon had looted the place as the Avalanche and Dash Units could only be used by mobile suits related to Gundam Exia. Gundam 00I Chapter 14 Fon launched in the Avalanche Astraea Type F' to stop Beside Pain, who was once again revived in the body of Leif Recitativo. Using a GN Beam Saber, the Avalanche Astraea Type F' attacked Beside's CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam, which defended with its GN Shield. The Avalanche Astraea Type F' then deployed all four GN Beam Sabers, forcing the 1.5 Gundam to use the Defence Mode before switching to Attack Mode. With an enhanced beam shot from its GN Buster Rifle, the 1.5 Gundam destroyed the Avalanche and Dash Units of the Avalanche Astraea Type F', but the base Astraea Type F escaped unharmed and eventually gained the upper hand against the 1.5 Gundam. The battle ended when Leif's consciousness regained control of his body from Beside after receiving encouragements from his comrade, Telicyra Herfi. Picture Gallery 1377257061047004269.jpg|Vs. Empruss (00P Special Edition 3) 728738714705841362.jpg|Escaping in High Speed Mode (00P Special Edition 3) Notes & Trivia References Avalanche Astraea Type-F' Profile.jpg|Gundam 00P Mechanic File 301-2 Avalanche Astraea Type-F' External links *GNY-001F/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F' on MAHQ